TRULY REAL
by kashaf.Titli
Summary: true story involving some people whom some readers know close.
1. Chapter 1

A girl made an account on a social site because she and her were the steps of her second mother. The step mother only loves her son and daughter not theses two. You can relate this situation with Cinderella and here Cinderella is the girl on which the story is based.

One day the girl, Cinderella was roaming the corridor of a hostel at where she loved to go on weekends as she loved children. She was on fifth floor. Suddenly, she saw two girls fighting and she ran towards there. Those girls were close to the railing and then one pushed the other hard. The second girl lost her balance and went off the railing but there came a helping hand. A hand of 17 year old girl who saved her but as she had feeling nausea she felt dizziness and fell off from the fifth floor. The girl landed up in hospital with multiple fractures and a traumatic head injury. She went to coma and till now struggling hard, even she and her family as well.

When her sister told this about her not friends whom she hadn't meet face-to-face because they are across Pakistan, India and US they didn't trusted her sister and called them lair which the girl and her sister is not.

The girl name is KASHAF and her sister name is ZENIA. The hostel where this happened name is Youth Lounge Orphanage.

TRULY REAL


	2. Chapter 2

Huh! You all...

Kashaf api was not writing. Itna to mujhe bhi pata hai keh koi coma mein nahi likh sakta. I am Zenia aur wo TRUELY REAL main ne likha tha.

Aur ap sab to aise bol rahe ho jaise ap sab doodh ke dhule ho aur kabhi jhoot bolte hi nahi. I wish I could give you my siter's pic in the ICU but I can't.

Aur FF per main is liye api keh bare mein bataya bcz I don't want her repo to get down.

And yes she is 17 but she owns a Multi-National Company bcz she has 140 IQ and her business skills are appreciated by all. In the previous note she told that she is in the age to own a Mutli-national company. Have you any problem that she handles the business in this young age.

My sister is the great and My Allah knows better.

BY getting the false tittle of Liar by you guys will not affect me or her.

 **AreejSachinLover** I thought you were the best and understanding friend of my sister and Kashaf api always told me that today you said this to her and she replied that. True to say I started to get jealous of you. but I didn't knew you would say this.

 **I AM NOT KASHAF, I AM ZENIA...**

AND TODAY I AM GOING TO TELL YOU ONE THING...

She neither copied nor she will copy in future. By God, she didnt even copy in the exams. If she don't remembered any thing, she simply skipped it inspite of asking someone else. And on FF she did not do this. **I posted that story and I am Zenia.** (Now plz don't start to make fun of this). I even tried to pm that author but it said pm option is not for unregistered members.

 **DivaNims** Yes hse has that disorder but recently, her therapist said she was giong to get rid of that disease soon. You are so matured and you should have understand this fact but even you didn't do this.

 **Divyaa26** Oh Hello! You think my sister copied. Tell me when and where you read those all fic, Where you read Abhirika Made for Each Other, Eik Hatt Ke Si Suhaagraat, FOREEVER, JOY RIDE, First Dance, HAppy New Year, Hum Tum Eik Lift Mein Band Hon, Love Encounters, NIGHT, Itna Kro Na Muje Pyaar, Sachvi Love and Love, Sapno Ko Awaaz De, Tere Ho k Rahengey Dil Zidh Pe Ara Hai, Tham Sa Gaya Hai Yeh Waqt Aaisi Tere Liya Hi Tehra Ho Jaise, Total Sayaapa, Destiny or Something, Purvi's Re-Union Party, relations and The night?

 **loveukavin p** ehle ap ne review de diya aur phir khud hi isse dusro keh review read ker k illogical kehne lage. Kya ye had nahi hai?

 **Crystie** asnwer to your review in given up that can't a 17 year old girl handle a company?

 **kiku17** you will also have to suffer really bad for saying her like this. _"_ _you know what,I want to use slangs for you,but I can't spoil my name over here. be true girl, change, for the good.. and please don't insult Cinderella, comparing yourself to her."_ Seems like you are a just new born baby without any sin. Surely, you would have said this to may others and insult Cinderella ... huh... Cinderella sirf eik story character hai to mein usse jahan bhi use kro ap ko kya?

 **PreetN** the review was from me, Zenia not from Kashaf api but by her account. All of you saying accpect your mistake but what when she never did that?

And all guests no matter what you said, I don't even bother bcz I and Allah knows best that what is real or reel so...

check the avartar and the bed where the nusre is standing, here lies her life less boddy...if you want to believe you can if you dont you may skip. i hav no more heart to write more. plz for your Allah, and Bhaghwan sake stop this liar tilttle.. this is all i wanted to say.


End file.
